


Family Outing

by QuillMind



Series: Spring-a-Fling-a-Ling! [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Children, Domestic Bliss, Easter, Family Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, child lucina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Just a carefree day at the Spring Festival with you, Chrom, and little Lucina.





	Family Outing

**Author's Note:**

> **From the prompt: "For fluffier headcanons, how about Chrom and reader getting themselves and a little Lucina (baby or child) ready for Easter, complete with the amazing Spring Exalt costume for Chrom?"**

Before Lucina was born, you found it a little embarrassing to dress up in a Spring Festival costume.  The pastel colours you could deal with, but the suspiciously showy design of the clothes compete with bunny ears?  It was almost as embarrassing as the time you trained under Tharja as a dark mage. 

But now you had the perspective of your daughter’s, who saw everything as wonderful and fascinating.  She especially adored festivals and holidays, but the Spring Festival was among her favourites. Flowers and trees flourished, baby animals were abundant, and more sunny days meant more playing outside.  

So both you and Chrom, the Shepherds’ Tactician and the Exalt of Ylisse, decked yourselves and the Crown Princess in your finest bunny regalia and set out for the festival.  Chrom was reluctant to wear the rabbit ears, but Lucina insisted upon them, pouting that all three of them had to match. You barely suppressed a giggle at your husband’s blushing face, kissing his cheek and whispering how adorable he looked.  That only made him blush even more. But the instant Lucina saw her father step out in his full festival outfit, her eyes lit up like stars and she jumped up and down with such glee that he forgot all about his embarrassment. 

Lucina walked between you and Chrom, holding hands and bouncing uncontrollably.  From her arm dangled the straw basket she spent yesterday afternoon decorating with ribbons and paint; she declared with unshakeable confidence that she will be the one to find all the eggs for the egg hunt.  At her request, you and Chrom sometimes lifted her by the arms to swing her back and forth, and every time she shrieked and giggled with delight. Were it up to Frederick, he would have had several more knights accompanying you for safety, but you assured him that his presence would be enough.  

The Festival had various games set up for people to participate in for prizes, including ring tosses, darts, and pin the tail on the bunny.  The others Shepherds’ children were there as well; Severa and Owain competed furiously against each other in the sack race, Cynthia showed off her frilly new dress, and Kjelle, Brady, Gerome and Inigo were play-fighting with toy carrot swords.  Lucina sped off to join them, leaving the parents to have small talk and enjoy a full spread of sandwiches, fresh-baked buns, and finger foods. 

As you’d told Frederick, additional bodyguards were unnecessary.  There were quite a few men that were caught staring at you in your outfit--it was a rare occasion to see an Exalt’s consort in such provocative clothing, after all--but they were admonished and sent scurrying away by warning glares from Chrom.

By evening the three of you headed home, you holding a dozing Lucina in your arms while Chrom’s were laden down with a stuffed rabbit and duck, and her basket of eggs.  In the end she didn’t find them all, but it hardly mattered, especially after playing with the baby animals in the petting zoo and stuffing herself with sandwiches and cupcakes.  

Today was far too busy to bring up any important news, but tomorrow you and Chrom would tell Lucina about how next year, she would have a little brother to attend the Spring Festival with.

**Author's Note:**

> Come to **[Tumblr](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)** for spring festivals!


End file.
